Memórias de uma noiva
by Meriham
Summary: O que é que Sakura pensa antes de se casar? E afinal com quem é que ela se casa? Saku x ?


-Sakura POV's-

**-Sakura POV's-**

Ohayou _(bom dia)_ eu sou uma jovem de 22 anos, tenho olhos parecidos com esmeraldas e o cabelo de uma cor peculiarmente rosa.

Sou discípula da 5ª Hokage, sendo que ela me ensinou tudo o que sei, embora, muitos digam que já a superei à muito. Afinal sou a melhor medica-nin da actualidade e uma das melhores konuichis do País do Fogo.

Presumo que já saibam quem sou?

Exacto o meu nome é Haruno Sakura.

Hoje vou casar-me com o "amor da minha vida". Para quem pensa que este é Uchiha Sasuke não podia estar mais enganado.

Mas para perceberem tudo, vou ter que vos contar com é que a minha "obsessão" (sim, porque aquilo já não podia chamar-se de amor) por Uchiha Sasuke terminou.

**--Flashback--**

Era uma tarde de verão, os ninjas de Konoha e de Suna comemoravam a derrota definitiva da Akatsuki com a morte de Uchiha Madara.

Como o Uchiha Sasuke ajudou na destruição da maior ameaça shinobi ele e os seus companheiros do time Hebi/Taka foram perdoados e aceites em Konoha, mas isso agora são meros detalhes.

Vamos então dirigir-nos a um pequeno parque de cerejeiras aonde 2 jovens de 18 anos conversam.

- Sakura, não sei como dizer-te isto.

- Dizendo, oras. Não me digas que o poderoso Uchiha Sasuke tem medo de falar comigo.- disse Sakura com deboche.

Com tal provocação o Uchiha puxa-a por um braço e dá-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Mas será que este foi correspondido?

Depois de se separarem a jovem afasta-se e vai para casa pensar no ocorrido.

_- Estranho, não senti nada quando beijei o Sasuke-kun._

_**- Isso é porque já não o amas.**_

_- É impossível Inner, eu sempre o amei e..._

_**- Já não o amas e eu tenho uma maneira de o provar.**_

_- Ai sim. Qual?_

_**- Vamos a casa do Sasuke-kun agora.**_

_- Demo (mas)..._

_**- Faz o que eu te digo uma vez na vida.**_

_- Ok, ok. Mas só desta vez._

Depois deste breve diálogo a Haruno dirige-se a casa do Uchiha.

Quando ia bater à porta, pois tinha visto as luzes acesas a sua Inner aconselha-a a espreitar pela janela. Para ver se ele está sozinho.

O que viu, teria destruído o seu pequeno "mundo" à alguns anos, mas agora não.

Dentro da casa do último Uchiha encontrava-se o mesmo e uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e olhos celestes aos beijos. O seu nome Yamanaka Ino.

**--Flashback--**

foi nesse dia em que percebi que já não sentia nada pelo "grande" Uchiha Sasuke e foi também neste dia que finalmente fiquei livre para amar outra vez.

Cheguei a sai com Hyuga Neji e embora ele mostra-se gostar muito de mim eu não podia usá-lo. Ou será que podia? Mas isso não importa, porque depois do nosso 1º encontro disse-lhe que apenas gostava dele como um amigo e ele compreendeu.

A lista dos rapazes com quem sai deste então foi, pode dizer-se, pequena. Entre os poucos com quem sai encontram-se os meus amigos Sai, Kiba, Lee, Naruto e Shino.

Depois de seis encontros com pessoas por quem não sentia nada desisti.

Até que à dois anos atrás a Tsunade-shishou me deu uma missão em Suna e foi lá que tudo aconteceu.

**--Flashback--**

- Sakura, vou ter que te enviar a ti. O Kazekage está muito doente e Suna pediu a nossa ajuda.

- Mas porque é que não vai a Shizune? Sempre que vou a Suna tenho que aturar o idiota do Kankuro e...- Sakura tentava a todo o custo não ir para Suna, mas Tsunade interrompe-a.

- Não precisas te preocupar com ele. Já falei com a Temari em relação ao assunto e o Kankuro vai estar fora numa missão.

Sakura ainda tentou mudar a opinião da Hokage, mas foi algo impossível.

Assim no dia a seguir partiu para Suna. Lá verificou que a doença do Kazekage era fácil de curar (pelo menos para ela), mas que ia necessitar de supervisão durante um ano para ter a certeza que o vírus tinha sido "destruído".

**--Flashback--**

Assim o tempo foi passando e com ele foi crescendo uma paixão, que virou amor pelo Kazekage ou devo dizer Gaara. Afinal, mais tarde verifiquei que o meu amor era correspondido.

Assim os meus últimos meses em Suna foram vividos com muito romance. Mas tudo o que é bom acaba um dia. E foi isso o que aconteceu, quando chegou a altura de partir achei que o Gaara me pedisse para ficar, mas a única coisa que me disse foi para ir e não olhar para trás.

Depois disto fiquei destroçada, se não fosse _ele_ não sei se teria aguentado.

Enquanto tenho estado a pensar cheguei ao altar, ao pé do meu noivo. Ele sabe que na verdade eu só o considero um amigo. **O melhor** na verdade, mas mesmo assim ele quis casar-se comigo. Ele diz que um dia ainda o vou amar, não sei se será possível, mas como se diz tentar não custa.

**Passados 10 Anos**

- Oka-sama _(mãe)_ a Ichigo não quer brincar comigo, ela disse que eu sou um estorvo para os treinos dela.- aqui está o meu filho mais novo, Kakashi. Em homenagem ao meu antigo sensei _(professor)_ que morreu em batalha. Ele tem os cabelos castanhos e os olhos como os do pai.

- Calma querido porque é que não vais brincar com o Minato (o filho do Naruto com a Hinata)?

- Está bem oka-sama.

Ao dizer isto o meu filho sai com um belo sorriso a enfeitar-lhe a cara. Dirijo-me à milha filha que está a treinar, ela tem os cabelos rosas como os meus, mas com algumas madeixas vermelhas e os olhos como ao pai. Mal me vê para e vem ter comigo.

- Oka-sama, quando é que o otou-sama _(pai)_ chega para eu puder treinar com ele?

- Eu não...- sou interrompida por uma voz fria e forte, mas que parece coda dia menos fria.

- Já cheguei.

- Otou-sama que saudades.- enquanto diz isso a minha primogénita abraça o pai.

- Vai chamar o teu irmão está bem?

- Hai _(sim)_ otou-sama.

Mal a minha filha sai recebo um ardente beijo cheio de amor do meu marido ao qual correspondo à altura. Parece que com o tempo comecei mesmo a amá-lo.

- Ashiteru _(amo-te)_ Sakura.

- Também te amo Neji.

_**Ás vezes o tempo pode tornar um amigo no maior amor de uma vida.**_

**Meriham: **Então que acharam?

**Sakura:** Sou eu e o Neji outra vez .

**Neji, com aquele sorriso de canto maravilhoso: **É verdade, nós ficamos mesmo bem.

**Gaara:** Eu e ela ficamos melhor.

**Sasuke: **Não eu e ela é que ficamos.

**Gaara/Neji:** Tu abandonaste-a por isso cala-te.

_Os três entreolham-se por breves instantes e começam a lutar._

**Meriham:** Itachi, Deidara e Sasori separem-nos.

**Itachi/Deidar/Sasori:** Hai.

**Sakura:** o.o"

_Depois de os três estarem separado, são amordaçados em cadeiras para não lutarem mais até ao final do programa e coloca-se uma fita adesiva também sobre as suas bocas para não termos que ouvi-los reclamarem._

**Meriham:** Muito bem, prosseguindo Saku-chan, gostas-te da minha one-shot? .

**Sakura:** Hai Meri-chan, adorei. Só não gostei de ser traída pelo Sasuke logo no fim e do que o Gaara me disse quando me fui embora de Suna. Mas mesmo assim compensou P

**Meriham: **Muito bem o que é que têm a dizer em vossa defesa rapazes?

_Destapa-se a boca do Sasuke e do Gaara derrepente._

**Gaara/Sasuke:** A MINHA BOCA.

_A Sakura, vai ver se os pode ajudar em alguma coisa, mas a Meriham pára-a._

**Meriham:** Não sejam maricas. Muito bem Sasuke, visto que tu és sempre o prejudicado começa.

**Sasuke:** Muito bem, para começar odeio esta one-shot. Tu fizeste-me trair a Sakura pela Ino e depois no fim ela ficou com o Neji.

**Meriham:** A tua opinião também não me interessa humph. E tu Gaara que é que achas-te?

**Gaara:** Eu jamais diria o que para Sakura partir e não olhar para trás onde é que tu estavas com a cabeça quando escreveste isto?

**Meriham:** Não sei, mas também não interessa . Agora é a vez do Neji falar.

_Destapa-se a boca ao Neji e ela também grita como os outros dois. Mas neste a Meriham deixou a Sakura ir ajudar. Ao que o Neji recebeu um beijo._

**Gaara/Sasuke, num cantinho escuro do estúdio: **Quem devia ter recebido aquele beijo era eu :'(

**Neji, entre os beijos com a Saku-chan:** Adorei...a one-shot...Meri-chan...continua a...escrever...

**Meriham:** Arigatou _(obrigado) _Neji. Agora vamos pedir reviews.

**Todos:** Deixem reviews por favor.


End file.
